


噤声游戏

by nakamotoJOY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoJOY/pseuds/nakamotoJOY
Kudos: 11





	噤声游戏

ooc 玹疼  
参考某期life 叁疼同房   
降智搞煌 勿纠勿骂🙏

双人床不算小，但李永钦此刻却感到所处空间异常狭窄，丝毫不敢移动半分。

郑在玹从背后抱着自己，手放在前胸微微用力，正有往下去的意图。

“嗯...别弄....”李永钦反抗道。

“嘘...哥要小声一点...”手上使劲，落在小腹的位置，按得李永钦轻声叫出一声，又因为害怕连忙紧紧闭上了嘴。

“别在这儿...”郑在玹把手探进上衣下摆，一圈圈缓慢地按揉着他的小腹，暗示意味再明显不过，李永钦闷哼着弓起背，全身贴靠在后面人身上，转过头像小兽似的讨吻，试图让对方改变主意。

金道英就在房间里的另一张床上睡着，随时随地都有可能醒来。

“别把道英哥吵醒了。”  
郑在玹语气中带着一丝戏谑，如果仔细分辨，就可以听出来，此时此刻郑在玹并不担心金道英会不会醒，也不介意金道英会听到些什么。

“在玹....”李永钦语气里全是担忧和害怕，他不想被别人发现这段不正不当的感情，他们是同事，是朋友，而不应该像现在这样，郑在玹的手覆在自己隆起的部位，隔着薄薄的睡裤，挑衅着。

“嘘...哥要小声一点才行啊。”

“你想把隔壁房间也招过来吗？”

“不...没有...”李永钦使劲摇头，眼眶变得红红的，手紧紧地抓着身前的床单，任人宰割的模样可怜极了，但郑在玹在他身后看不太清此刻的这副模样。

如果看见了，也更不会因为怜惜而停手。

郑在玹不太想开口叫哥了，他的哥哥正趴在他身前，嘴唇咬着被角，闭着眼睛抖着，柔弱得更让人想欺负几分。

他笃定李永钦被拿捏住不敢哼声，动作更加肆意起来，“屁股抬起来。”

李永钦顺了他的意，咬着嘴唇让他顺着胯骨把裤子褪到腿根，只想着怎么才能让这场偷偷摸摸的情事快点结束。

手指插入穴/口模仿着性/交的动作胡搅蛮缠着，按过一点，李永钦禁不住往前躲，“别...弄那里...”

“那弄哪里？”郑在玹故意问他，“哥也想快点结束吧，那就不应该这样。”

“不然一会儿道英哥可就醒了。”

李永钦只好怯怯地把屁股往后抬一点，靠热源更近。

郑在玹几乎把全身的重量都压在他身上，李永钦半趴在床上，一条腿抻在前面，另一条腿被身后的人压制着动弹不得，深浅交错的抽/插让他喘不上气，又无可奈何。

“慢一点...在玹...”李永钦受不了这样激烈的动作，只能压着声音求他。

“慢一点的话也不知道什么时候才能结束了，那哥还睡吗。”他笑起来脸上的酒窝更明显了，“哥也需要好好休息对吧。”

任李永钦一副伶牙俐齿，此刻也说不出什么话来反驳。

郑在玹看他隐忍着一言不发，更是得寸进尺，把手伸到身前，配合着身下的动作揉弄着，呼吸在耳边急促炽热来来回回，前后都被人控制在手中，让李永钦几乎没有招架之力，前胸被压在床单上磨得发红，身后的人却丝毫没有停下来的意思。

几番折腾，李永钦几乎射不出什么东西，身前身后都是湿漉漉的一片，黏腻的液体蹭在床单和被套上。

粗喘的声音还没停下来就听见声音从身后传来，  
“你们在干什么。”


End file.
